1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent that the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a user interface (UI) screen providing method thereof, and more particularly, a display apparatus which provides a three-dimensional (3D) UI screen and a UI screen providing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of display devices (or apparatuses) are being developed. Specifically, display devices, such as television (TV) sets, personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, table PCs, mobile phones, MP3 players and the like, are used in most homes.
To meet the needs of users for devices that have newer and more varied functions, attempts are undergoing to develop display devices with new shapes. As one example, various types of interfaces to allow users to select desired information among numerous types of information have been recently proposed.
In view of such developments, a method for providing an interface screen which intuitively provides various types of information and is conveniently manipulated by a user is required.